The flower in the underworld
by Dramione137383
Summary: Diclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes son de J.K Rowlling. La guerra en el mundo mágico continúa, Lord Voldemort tiene el poder. En está nueva realidad Hermione toma una elección que la llevará al infierno,mientras Draco Malfoy quién ha aceptado su destino como mortífago en vez de ser el cazador,está vez podría ser la presa. Una guerra,dos bandos.Y un amor imposible.
1. Sinopsis (Extendida)

La guerra en el mundo mágico continúa, Lord Voldemort tiene el poder y los mortífagos se ocupan de los que aún se oponen a él.

Hermione Granger sabe que si no hacen algo pronto encontrarán a todos los que aún siguen resistiendo y cuando eso pase nada podrá detener a Voldemort.

En una relidad donde cualquier decisión significa la vida o la muerte,dónde unos jóvenes magos pueden ser la única salvación, dónde una acción podría ser el fin de lo que ama Hermione tomará una elección que la llevará a las profundidades del infierno.

Tendrá que infiltrarse entre sus enemigos,recopilar información y evitar que la descubran. Porque si lo hacen eso supondría su muerte.

Pero no hay más opciones.

Sabe que son asesinos y su moralidad no se verá en juego.

Sin embargo las cosas desarrollarán un matiz peligroso cuando se vea obligada a intimar con su más acérrimo rival: Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy ha aceptado su destino como mortífago. Sabe que es para lo que nació.

Los juegos de niños que jugaba con Harry Potter y sus amigos han quedado en el pasado. Ahora ellos están destinados a morir por su varita.

Y es lo único que le causa expectación. Se ha vuelto un depredador y todos aquellos que están en contra del Señor de las Tinieblas son las presas.

Él cree que se acerca el final de la guerra.

Lo que no sabe es que su enemigo está justo a su lado, que en vez de ser el verdugo esta vez podría ser la víctima.

Y por sobretodo no sabe que Pansy Parkinson,su mejor amiga, de quién se está enamorando es realmente Hermione Granger.

Y si lo descubre sería una condena de muerte para ella.

O tal vez no.


	2. Prólogo

Estaba desarmada.

Su pelo castaño rebelde y enmarañado se le pegaba en el rostro por el sudor que le corría en éste,la capucha de su capa caía tras su espalda y su respiración era violenta.

Su corazón le latía con ferocidad contra el pecho como si quisiera escaparse de allí,pero no era a causa de la adrenalina de su pronta huida.

La razón estaba frente a ella.

Hermione Granger no podía apartar su mirada de los ojos de él,la plata de su iris era intensa como fuego e incendiaba su piel. Draco tenía su varita preparada para atacar,la rabia se contenía en la forma en que la agarraba tan duramente como si fuera a quebrarla.

Ella había esperado esto,entre el mar de posibilidades siempre supo que está podría ser una de ella,sin embargo esa parte suya estúpida y esperanzada-la misma que la había llevado al punto en que se encontraba ahora-deseaba que nunca tuviera que enfrentarsele.

Un error,un sólo error y todo estaba perdido.

-¿Dónde está?

La voz de Draco fue como una espada atravesandole el corazón,era veneno para sus sentidos,el odio estaba teñido en cada una de sus palabras.

Hermione sabía exactamente a quién se refería. Pero aunque intentó responder sólo un sonido agudo se escapó de su boca.

-No lo preguntaré de nuevo,-dijo dando un paso que retumbó en el eco del bosque-¿dónde está Pansy?

En el momento en que las nubes oscuras abrieron paso a la luna por sobre sus cabezas y está lo iluminó,ella no pudo evitar pensar que era la personificación de la muerte. Aterradora,letal.

Era sin duda un mortífago,tan mortal como su amo.

Quizá fuera aquél resolutivo pensamiento lo que la llevó a alzar el mentón,de forma desafiante.

-No lo sé-respondió. Y era verdad.

Como un relámpago el cuerpo de él tembló,su rostro fino se desfiguró cuando no fue capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos. Draco Malfoy estaba a punto de perder el control.

-¿Dónde está?-exigió-¡dímelo!-rugió.

Hermione despojo el peso de la rabia que nacía en su pecho,por encima de cualquier otra emoción en sus siguientes palabras:

-¡No lo sé!,no sé dónde está Pansy.

-Haré que me lo digas,¡lo harás¡-ella no pudo evitar pensar en el maleficios Imperio-y me dirás lo que necesite escuchar.

Hermione dió un paso hacia atrás,había perdido su varita,sabía que estaba en territorio mortífago y no había dónde correr. Si él la obligaba a hablar no podría evitarlo,revelaría dónde estaba la Guarida y eso significaría la muerte para la gente a la que amaba.

-¡Moriré antes de decirlo,prefiero la muerte!-gritó haciendo alarde de su ex-casa.

La mirada de Draco eran dos dardos en llamas,temblaba como una hoja en el viento.

-¡Serás la carne para las bestias,maldita sangre-sucia!-escupió con la ira penetrando su alma-te haré maldecir el día en que pisaste este mundo y cuando creas que se terminó seguirá,haré que tu dolor se multiplique hasta que me supliques la muerte!Pero no morirás,verás como eso por lo que estas aquí lo destruiré. Y ni cuando llores lágrimas de sangre,tendré misericordia contigo.

La verdad estaba impresa en cada frase y sabía que haría honor a su fama cruel y que Hermione sufriría los peores sufrimientos. Pero no tenía miedo,su corazón ahora estaba arrancando de cuajo de su lugar.

Sufrir,morir.

Había hecho lo que era correcto incluso por sobre sí misma. Y ahora perecería a manos de quién sólo unas horas antes había jurado protegerla para toda la eternidad.

-Puedes hacerme lo que desees,Malfoy-su voz fue un chillido que irrumpió la calma profunda y misteriosa del bosque-no me importa. Si me matas o me rompes aún hay esperanza,aún hay salvación.

El cuerpo del ex-Slytherin se sacudió por un espamo,su máscara fisurada se estaba quebrando por completo.

-Los estúpidos sacrificios no les sirvieron antes,¡no les van a servir ahora!-despotricó.

Por alguna razón le recordó a el némesis que fuera para ella en el pasado por la ironia,mezclado con el hombre despiadado en que había convertido representado en su porte.

Ya no existía pizca alguna del joven que había externado sus miedos.

Está noche él era un cazador,y ella su presa.

Ahí lo supo,no tenía más opciones.

Le dió la espalda,sus piernas temblorosas y sus latidos cardíacos retumbandole en los oídos.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-lanzó contra ella.

Pero Hermione no se dió la vuelta.

Lo ignoró. Con pasos lentos y débiles siguió apartándose de él.

-¿Quieres morir?-cuestionó dejando traslucir su desconcierto levemente y, sin darse cuenta contradiciendose a sí mismo.

En ese momento debió lanzar un hechizo no verbal porque una luz impactó contra el árbol más cercano suyo. Una advertencia.

Algo que nunca le había visto dar a ninguno de sus enemigos.

-No des un paso más,porque no tendré piedad.¡Te mataré!

Pero la amenaza fue inútil,Hermione no iba a retroceder. Estaba decidida a la muerte antes de cualquier cosa.

Y entonces, a cumplimiento de su único deseo unas palabras potentes y feroces se escucharon a través de la noche,tan poderosas como el beso del dementor y tan fulminantes como las mismas.

-¡Avada Kedavra!


End file.
